


Factual Observations

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: DaiSuga Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: Sugawara Koushi was, in his own words, an expert in observation when it came to the people around him.  It was a source of pride for him, to take a look or two at someone and to know what their deal was.  Okay, he was no Kogoro Akechi or Hercule Poirot, he wasn’t some master detective, but he could usually tell when someone was deviating from their observed norm.  Did that mean that Koushi was a little nosy?  Maybe.  But it also meant that he could tell that his roommate, Sawamura Daichi, was definitely up to something.DaiSuga Week 2020 Day 1: Stranger/Roommates
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932580
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Factual Observations

**Author's Note:**

> It's the most wonderful time of the year~ That's right folks, it's DaiSuga week 2020! I am super excited to be participating in this week again! It's one of my favorite fandom weeks, and I want to give a huge shout out to the coordinator this year. Thank you so much for stepping in and making this week possible, you're great and I appreciate you so much!
> 
> Sorry for the radio silence on my end. I moved to a new place back in August and my life has slowly been returning to a state of normalcy. There should (fingers crossed!) be a new chapter of Slow Dancing in the Darkness by the end of this week.
> 
> Thank you to everyone whose left comments and kudos on my works. You all keep me going and I appreciate you all so much. Now, without further ado, enjoy today's fic!

Sugawara Koushi was, in his own words, an expert in observation when it came to the people around him. It was a source of pride for him, to take a look or two at someone and to know what their deal was. Okay, he was no Kogoro Akechi or Hercule Poirot, he wasn’t some master detective, but he could usually tell when someone was deviating from their observed norm. Did that mean that Koushi was a little nosy? Maybe. But it also meant that he could tell that his roommate, Sawamura Daichi, was definitely up to something.

Before they had moved in together, Daichi had been, more or less, a stranger to Koushi. They had met during a lecture their first year of university. Daichi had sat down next to Koushi on the first day of class with a quick greeting before he’d begun rummaging through his bag. He’d searched through his bag for about three minutes before he’d turned to Koushi with a sheepish grin. He’d introduced himself, explained that he’d forgotten a pencil and asked if he could borrow one of Koushi’s. That brief interaction had told Koushi all that he’d needed to know about Sawamura Daichi in that moment:

  1. Sawamura Daichi was usually a morning person.
  2. Sawamura Daichi was usually more prepared than this, but-
  3. -given it was the first day of class, he was scattered enough to forget a pencil.
  4. He was absolutely the kind of person to give a borrowed pencil back with new pencil lead as interest.



Koushi had nodded and given Daichi a pencil with a sly smile and a “You can hold onto that until next class.” Daichi had thanked Koushi, and true to form, had returned the pencil the very next class with a little pack of pencil lead to go with it. 

They didn’t really talk much after that during that first semester, save for in class assignments and the occasional homework question text outside of class. This suited Koushi just fine, really. Daichi was nice, if a little predictable. He probably had a strict morning routine, he never set more than one alarm (the missing pencil on the first day was the result of him sleeping through his one alarm), and he definitely put his clothes away immediately after doing his laundry. Not quite Koushi’s exact opposite, but close. Daichi had become a “class only friend”, and that was okay.

Surprisingly, that had changed a few weeks before the end of the semester. A pipe had burst on the floor above Koushi’s dorm room, flooding several rooms below it including Koushi’s. While Resident Services scrambled to find temporary housing for the students, Koushi had loudly complained about it to Daichi a handful of times. After one particularly tirade, Daichi did the last thing Koushi expected him to do – he offered his room to Koushi.

“I live by myself, anyway,” Daichi had said over Koushi’s spluttered protests. “It’s not like you have a better option, right?”

Koushi had known Daichi was altruistic, but his offer was something of a surprise to Koushi. After a brief check in with Residential Services, Koushi had taken the things he’d salvaged from his flooded room and moved into Daichi’s dorm room. Surprising no one, especially not Koushi, the room had been spotless.

It was supposed to be a temporary solution. Once Resident Services figured out how to house their displaced students, Koushi would be out of Daichi’s hair and back in a room of his own. The problem was, Koushi never left. He settled in quick and settled in hard, quickly establishing his own routine in the small space that coincided with Daichi’s in a way that wasn’t too unobtrusive. As Koushi predicted, Daichi was a creature of habit. He got up every morning at 6:30 and was out the door for his morning run by 6:45. He’d be back by 7:45 to get ready for class and was out the door by 8am. All before Koushi even had the chance to hit the snooze button on the first of six alarms. By the time Koushi was up and in his first class, Daichi had been in two of his. Daichi had volleyball practice in the afternoon and would be back by early evening to dinner with Koushi. They’d eat, then they’d go back to their room so Daichi could do homework until it was time for bed. Lather, rinse, repeat. Occasionally he’d deviate from schedule by getting lunch with Koushi, or by doing laundry instead of homework (Koushi was pleased to note that yes, Daichi did put his laundry away right when he finished with it), but for the most part, he stuck to his routine so closely that Koushi could set a watch to it.

That was, until the day Koushi realized Daichi had fallen head over heels for someone.

It wasn’t an instantaneous recognition, something Koushi would kick himself for later. In fact, if it hadn’t been for their proximity, Koushi might have missed it entirely. It began with small things, about 3 months into them living together, about 8 months into their friendship. Koushi would catch Daichi staring off into the middle distance as he tapped his pencil against his work, clearly in the middle of a daydream. Any time Koushi would snap him out of it, Daichi would blush and go back to his work, keen to pretend like Koushi hadn’t caught him like that. Then it escalated. Daichi started coming back late from volleyball practice and was always vague about who he had been with. He became secretive about his texting habits, something that wouldn’t have bothered Koushi if it weren’t for the everything else about Daichi’s behavior. Soon, it became undeniable to Koushi:

  1. Daichi was smitten with someone.



1a. It was just a crush.

1b. It was a relationship, but that wasn’t that important because-

  1. -he didn’t want Koushi to know about it.



That was the part that stung the most. Daichi having a crush on someone Koushi could handle, even if it meant that he had to pack his own feelings away in a tight, little box, wrap it in chains and throw it into the deepest, darkest depths of the ocean. But what he couldn’t handle was Daichi shutting him out like that. They’d been friends for months now, but to Koushi it felt longer. For Daichi to suddenly stop confiding in him like this, it left a sting in Koushi’s heart that lit a fire under his ass. He’d find out who Daichi was seeing—and potentially smooching—if it was the last thing he did.

Thus began Operation: Stalk Daichi Until I Meet His Partner. 

It lasted for all of a week.

With the exceptions Koushi had previously noted, Daichi’s routine was basically the same. He still got up early in the morning to run, he still went to volleyball practice after class. The most Koushi learned was that Daichi had taken to getting lunch with his teammates, Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou. Koushi briefly assumed that Daichi was dating one of them but given the fact that Kuroo and Bokuto were all over each other and not Daichi, Daichi was the third wheel in that situation rather than a third arm of that polycule. That didn’t rule out the possibility that Daichi was seeing someone. Given the differences in their majors, it was possible that Daichi was dating a classmate, or that he chose to meet with whoever it was early in the morning. Koushi couldn’t imagine the type of person who would go on early morning running dates, but that didn’t mean they didn’t exist. Still, despite a week of stalking, Koushi didn’t have any concrete proof of Daichi having a secret significant other. So that meant it was time to move onto Plan B – Operation: Actually Talking to Daichi Like an Adult with Healthy Communication Skills.

It took another week for Koushi to actually follow through on this particular plan. Not because he was scared of the truth or anything. No, he wasn’t avoiding the issue at all. He just couldn’t find the right time for it, that’s all.

But find the right time he did. That Friday, Daichi and Koushi had opted to bring takeout back to their room. They ate in relatively comfortable silence until finally, Koushi set his chopsticks down and gave Daichi a meaningful look. Daichi had returned the look with a confused one of his own but had also set his chopsticks down without comment.

“So, who’s the lucky person?” Koushi asked without preamble.

It was a good thing Daichi had set his chopsticks down, because he began to splutter. “What?” he asked.

“You know, your significant other?”

Daichi blinked once, twice. Koushi did the same.

“The one you’ve been seeing recently?”

“I… don’t have a significant other?” Daichi replied slowly, as if he were piecing together a particularly difficult word puzzle.

“Come on, Daichi, it’s okay if you do,” Koushi pressed, not believing the other man. “You can tell me.”

Daichi shook his head, “Suga, I don’t know who you’ve been talking to, but I don’t have a significant other.”

“So, it’s just a crush then?”

Daichi stilled at the question. Koushi mentally high fived himself.

“Again, it’s fine if you do. I just wish you’d told me,” Koushi said, picking up his chopsticks and returning to his food. “You’ve been acting off for weeks now, it’s super obvious that you’re into someone. So, is it someone I know?”

“Suga….”

“Come on, Sawamura. Play along. Do I know them?”

Daichi stared at Koushi, his face noticeably pink. He nodded once.

“See, now we’re getting somewhere! Is it someone from class?”

“A class, yes, but not from this semester,” Daichi said, returning to his own food.

Koushi blinked. He hadn’t expected it to be someone from last semester. Maybe Daichi had met someone in another one of his classes that he’d stayed connected with after the semester had ended. He took a bite of his food and chewed thoughtfully, thinking of the next logical progression.

“I guess that also rules out anyone on the volleyball team,” he mused.

Daichi let out a snort of disbelief and Koushi grinned. Definitely not someone from the volleyball team then.

“Okay, are they from the class I was in?” Koushi asked.

Daichi drummed his fingers against his leg, then nodded.

“Is it the girl from the front row? The one with the pinkish hair?”

“She’s got a boyfriend, he’s Kuroo’s arch-nemesis,” Daichi said.

“The blonde girl with the side ponytail?”

“Her girlfriend’s on the women’s volleyball team.”

“The boy with the ruffled black hair. The one with the glasses.”

“He’s pretty but no.”

“What about the one with the tongue piercing?”

Daichi made a face at that one. Koushi didn’t need verbal confirmation to know he was way off base on that one.

“Okay, but what about-”

“Koushi, are you going to ask me about everyone you remember from that class?” Daichi asked.

Koushi paused at the use of his given name. He liked the way it sounded in Daichi’s mouth. More than he probably should given the situation. He’d add that to the box to be thrown into the ocean once he’d figured out the name of Daichi’s crush.

“Just until I get it right,” Koushi replied, fighting to keep the blush off his face.

Daichi set his takeout down again and got to his feet. He crossed to Koushi’s bed and stood in front of the other man for a minute. He had a look on his face that made beating back the blush near impossible. He swallowed thickly as Daichi reached down and grabbed his chin, tilting it up. Suddenly Daichi was too close and realization dawned on Koushi like the first light of day.

“It’d be easier if you just let me demonstrate,” Daichi said before pressing his lips to Koushi’s.

Koushi’s mind blanked for a second, but he quickly recovered. He shoved his takeout to the side and grabbed Daichi’s shirt, dragging the other man down on top of him. Koushi fell backwards and Daichi caught himself on his elbows, his arms bracketing Koushi’s head as Koushi propped himself up to continue the kiss. 

Eventually, they needed air and broke apart. They stared at each other, their breaths coming in short gasps as they looked at each other with fresh perspectives. They were silent for a moment, and then Koushi cleared his throat.

“So, what about the guy with the manbun?”

Daichi blinked in confusion. His brain caught up with him a second later and he rolled his eyes with an exasperated grin. He pressed another kiss to the side of Koushi’s mouth and rolled to the side. Koushi immediately curled up against him. Daichi’s arm wrapped around him as he rested his head on Daichi’s chest. It felt like coming home.

“Serious question time,” Koushi said. “How long?”

“I thought you were super observant,” Daichi teased.

Koushi resisted the urge to smack Daichi in the stomach. Instead, he headbutted Daichi’s chest and said, “Humor me.”

“A few months,” Daichi said.

“Is that why you asked me to move in with you?”

“No,” Daichi admitted. “That came after.”

“What changed?”

“I got to know you better,” Daichi said. “It was as simple as that.”

“When were you going to tell me?”

Daichi tilted his head to give Koushi a sheepish grin, “Honestly, I was expecting you to notice way before this. Also, I was expecting you to make the first move.”

Koushi blinked, then slapped a hand against his forehead. “For as observational as I can be, I really am dense when it comes to things concerning me.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Daichi teased.

Koushi did smack Daichi on the stomach that time, but there was no real power behind it. Daichi _oof-ed_ out of good humor, and the two fell silent, basking in the warm pleasantness of a budding relationship.

After a few minutes, Koushi broke the silence again, “Well, there’s a benefit to us being roommates.”

“There is?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah,” Koushi said with a sly grin, looking up. “We don’t have to walk across campus if we want to make out.”

Daichi rolled his eyes again and pulled Koushi up for another kiss. Koushi hummed against Daichi’s lips. He was right where he wanted to be.


End file.
